Paroxysm
by oz diva
Summary: Marilla is suffering from a female affliction. Can the doctor help?


_This could be set at any time in Marilla's life, but let's just say it was set before Anne arrived._

 **Paroxysm**

Marilla was feeling heavy in her nether regions. It was an achy, uncomfortable feeling akin to a buzzing. She didn't have the words for it. She didn't like to mention it to Matthew but thought perhaps the next time she was in town she might see the doctor about it, in case it was something serious.

The following day, it was worse. She decided to go to town and made an appointment to see the doctor that afternoon. The doctor welcomed her in and asked her what the matter was. When she described her symptoms, he nodded comfortingly. "Miss Cuthbert, have you passed water recently?" When she replied that she had not, he asked her to do so, pointing to the chamber pot in the corner. He then asked her to take her corset off, to pull her skirts up and to lie on his examination table. She did as he bid.

"Just lay back Miss Cuthbert, your womb has moved and that is causing the problem. It is a common issue with women of your age. I will relieve you of your distress with a gentle massage to produce a paroxysm. This may take a little while, but I assure you it is very effective, and you will feel much more relaxed after I have completed the procedure."

She watched fascinated, as the doctor dipped his fingers into a pot of oil and then gasped as he massaged her privates. She had occasionally inadvertently touched herself during bath time, but her Mama had told her it was a sin for a woman to purposely touch herself, so she never did it again, or at least not on purpose. This was different though, it was a doctor performing the procedure, so it must be sanctioned. The doctor continued to massage her with his fingers inserted into her vagina and the heel of his hand pressed firmly against the mound above it.

Marilla relaxed as she became accustomed to the strangeness of the situation. It wasn't often she got to lay down during the day or had the full attention of a professional. It was quite a pleasant experience. The doctor asked her how things were going on the farm? She replied that everything was going well, they chatted about inconsequential matters for a while as he continued to massage her. As he increased the speed of his manipulations, Marilla found it increasingly difficult to talk; she was taking little shallow quick breaths now.

She forgot to think as the feeling grew stronger, all that existed were the doctor's fingers and that sensation. Unbeknownst to her she was making small sounds now, little grunts and cries. The doctor knew the procedure was coming to a climax for which he was thankful, his fingers were cramping up. Her body was convulsing, and she was rising towards his hand and twisting around a bit to increase the friction. She was very slick inside and his fingers were sliding around, but now was not the time to back out. She was so very nearly there.

From long practice he knew when to pull his fingers out. He turned away as Marilla's body convulsed a few times. She lay limp and boneless as he knew she must. He washed his hands and rubbed them to work the stiffness out, grateful that the procedure was over.

"You will feel quite fatigued, Miss Cuthbert. You may lie there for a while until you recover. You might like to have a rest when you get home."

Marilla was exhausted when she arrived back at Green Gables and felt as though a short nap was in order, though it would make dinner late. When she awoke she felt restored. The heavy feeling had passed, and she was much relieved.

The sensation did return over the next month however. Her visits to the doctor became a regular occurrence. Luckily, he was always able to assist her.

End

* * *

A/N Women's mental health issues in the 1800s (and before) were most often caused by hysteria (womb disease), caused by a wandering womb. It was most common in unmarried or overly religious women. The cure was massage of a woman's genitals resulting in a paroxysm, it could take up to an hour to perform. It was believed that women did not experience sexual pleasure, and could not achieve orgasm, thus the term paroxysm was used instead. It has been stated that if the physicians of the time did not know what they were doing, they at least did no harm with this procedure. It was this treatment that led to the development of vibrators, more to save the physician's hands from cramping than to provide any pleasure to women. (Let's just assume this entire paragraph is encased in inverted commas as it's all complete nonsense. It was the accepted medical wisdom of the day though).

You might think this is a step too far for Marilla. But in fact she was a prime candidate, lacking a husband to help her wandering womb.


End file.
